In the sector of the preparation of cytostatic drugs, it is known to provide an assembly for actuating a syringe comprising a containment cylinder provided with at least one flange projecting outwards from the containment cylinder itself and a piston slidably engaged in the containment cylinder and provided with an end head set in a position transverse to the piston itself.
Generally, the assembly comprises two devices, one for gripping the containment cylinder and the other for gripping the piston; and an actuation device for displacing the two gripping devices with respect to one another in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the syringe.
The gripping devices are shaped so as to define respective seats having a fixed height approximating by excess a thickness of the flange of the containment cylinder and, respectively, of the head of the piston.
From what has been set forth above, it follows that known assemblies for actuating syringes of the type described above present some drawbacks principally deriving from the fact that the conformation of the gripping devices entails an extremely precise insertion of the flange of the containment cylinder and of the head of the piston in the corresponding seats, is incapable of guaranteeing a correct blocking of the flange of the containment cylinder and of the head of the piston in the seats themselves, and is moreover unable to receive and withhold syringes having flanges of the containment cylinder and heads of the piston with thicknesses larger than a threshold value.
Furthermore, since the structure of the gripping devices can lead to some play between the seats and the elements of the syringe, the displacement of the gripping devices with respect to one another in the aforesaid direction can be different from the displacement of the piston along the containment cylinder, thus jeopardizing the correct dosage of the pharmaceutical products.